Miss You
by Momo Kim
Summary: Seorang malaikat, dan seorang manusia.. Bisakah mereka bersatu? Oneshoot, Boys Love, GaaNaru pairing, please enjoy...


**Miss You**

Pairing : GaaNaru

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, a little bit angst romance (maybe?), Fantasy

Warning: Non Canon, Typo berhamburan, don't like don't read…

Apartemen Gaara, pukul 08.00 pagi….

Seorang pemuda tampak terburu-buru memakai jas berwarna cokelat terang, melapisi kaus putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Pemuda dengan iris mata seindah permata berwarna hijau lumut itu merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin, tepat saat jam beker yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya berdering meminta perhatian. Meski berdecak kesal, tak urung ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat bertenggernya benda tersebut. Dengan sekali tekan jam beker yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu itu pun berhenti bernyanyi. Gaara, nama pemuda berambut merah terang itu tersenyum puas. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama.

Angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang sukses menghamburkan kertas-kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Yaah.. Gaara adalah seorang workaholic. Satu-satunya kamar di apartemennya, selain sebagai tempat istirahat, juga merangkap sebagai tempat kerjanya.

Meski pemilik apartemen yang disewanya sudah berbaik hati menawarkan kamar apartemen yang lebih luas, lebih mewah, dan memiliki dua kamar untuk mempermudah urusan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang fotografer, dan dengan harga yang sama, entah mengapa pemuda itu menolak. Padahal jika dipikir, bukankah lebih baik ia menerima tawaran pemilik apartemen tersebut? Mengingat fakta bahwa mendapatkan apartemen sebagus apartemen yang ditinggalinya lebih dari setahun, dan dengan harga relative terjangkau di Tokyo ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sang kakak yang berkunjung sebulan lalu pun tanpa sungkan mengomelinya. Gaara menghela nafas saat mengingat omelan sang kakak. Rasanya telinganya mendadak berhenti berfungsi demi mendengar petuah demi petuah meluncur dengan manisnya dari mulut kakak tertuanya.

Belum selesai ia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya, mendadak ponselnya ikut mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan lembar demi lembar kertas tersebut, Gaara mengangkat teleponnya, berbicara beberapa patah kata dengan penelepon, ketika suara benturan terdengar keras dari atas atap kamarnya, membuat meja-meja bergoyang hebat, dan cangkir kopi miliknya nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya. Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu tanpa sungkan menyambar kamera kesayangannya, dan membidikkan kamera tersebut ke sebuah objek yang nampak seperti gumpalan bola api, yang melesat secepat kilat –dalam hati ia berpikir, jangan-jangan itu meteorit dari luar angkasa- dari balik kubah kaca yang mengelilingi bagian atap kamarnya ( itulah alasannya ia tidak bersedia pindah ke kamar yang baru, karena dari kamarnya yang sekarang ia bisa memotret langit dan awan biru, salah satu objek foto favoritnya). Beberapa jepretan ia ambil, kemudian Gaara melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, dengan ekspresi yang sukar untuk dibaca.

Diletakkannya kamera tersebut di tempat asalnya, lalu menyambar ponsel yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja di atas meja. Waktunya sudah sangat mepet, dan ia tak mau terlambat menemui atasannya di kantor redaksi sebuah majalah fashion untuk menyerahkan hasil bidikannya minggu lalu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi ia bergegas keluar kamar, memastikan telah mengunci pintu apartemennya sampai tak ada seorangpun pencuri bisa mencongkelnya, Gaara segera menuju kantor atasannya tersebut. Lelaki bertampang coretmesumcoret yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, hingga hanya sebelah matanya saja yang terlihat, memang tengah menanti kedatangan Gaara. Setelah sebelumnya berbasa-basi dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, sekretaris atasannya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu pun menyerahkan hasil kerjanya tepat diatas meja Kakashi.

Kakashi membolak-balik lembar demi lembar hasil bidikan kamera fotografer barunya tesebut. Yaah, Gaara memang terhitung baru di kantornya. Dan statusnya masih berupa karyawan training. Ia menggantikan posisi Nara Shikamaru yang mengundurkan diri tiga bulan lalu. Puas mengamati hasil jepretan kamera milik pemuda minim kata itu, Kakashi tersenyum lebar. Tak salah ia menerima rekomendasi dari Sakura, yang tak lain adalah teman kuliah Gaara dulu, untuk mengizinkan Gaara bergabung di kantor redaksi miliknya, Hatake Corp. Gaara memiliki kualitas memotret yang cukup lumayan, nyaris setara dengan fotografernya yang dulu. Tinggal dipoles sedikit lagi, dan ia akan menjadi fotografer yang sukses bersaing di bidangnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara datar. Masih dalam posisi berdiri di depan meja atasannya.

"Cukup bagus, kurasa.. Hasil bidikanmu mengalami kemajuan yang lumayan pesat.. Kuharap kita bisa terus bekerja sama, tuan Sabaku no Gaara…" ujar Kakashi masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi. Setelah menandatangani surat perjanjian sebagai karyawan tetap, ia segera kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat. Kata Kakashi ia berhak mendapat libur satu hari penuh, sebagai kompensasi karena ia telah melewati tiga bulan masa percobaan ini dengan hasil memuaskan. Untunglah karena Gaara sendiri merasa sangat lelah, dan butuh istirahat penuh untuk memulihkan staminanya.

Ketika berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, Gaara heran karena banyak petugas kepolisian bersenjata lengkap tampak bersiaga penuh di jalanan dekat apartemennya. Sedikit mendekat ia melihat bahwa hampir separuh jalan hancur, amblas seakan tertimpa sesuatu yang sangat berat. Dan anehnya, terdapat beberapa helai bulu berwarna putih cerah di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara itu. Mungkinkah itu UFO? batin Gaara dalam hati seraya meneruskan langkahnya. Sembari membetulkan letak tali tas ranselnya, ia merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat reruntuhan jalan itu tadi pagi? Ck…

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kearah kanan sudut sebuah gang yang menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal, dan mendapati sesosok makhluk ber-SAYAP?! Gaara membelalakkan kedua matanya. Benarkah yang ia lihat saat ini? Sembari mengucek-ucek kedua bola matanya, Gaara berjalan pelan mendekati sosok tersebut. Dilihat dari jarak dekat, tampaknya makhluk bersayap itu tengah terluka. Dan bersembunyi dari sesuatu, atau seseorang. Terbukti dari adanya ceceran darah di sekitar tubuh berbalut baju berwarna putih, juga nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sosok itu rupanya menyadari kedatangan Gaara, hingga ia buru-buru menyembunyikan sepasang sayap miliknya dan menatap Gaara ketakutan. Gaara tertegun lama. Mata milik sosok itu begitu cantik. Juga indah…Berwarna biru cerah, biru yang sanggup menenggelamkanmu ke dalam lautan terdalam di dunia… Dan ada tiga pasang guratan halus di masing-masing pipi makhluk itu. Guratan aneh yang menyerupai kumis kucing, yang dianggap Gaara justru mempermanis sosok tersebut.

Gaara menggeplak kepala belakangnya sendiri manakala menyadari pikiran ngawurnya. Didekatinya sosok itu, dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, apakah ia baik-baik saja, yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah makhluk bersayap itu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Gaara, ketika ia tanpa ragu membopong makhluk itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Kasihan? Iba? Entahlah… Ia sendiri tak bisa menemukan alasannya.

* * *

Di lain tempat…

Dua sosok berbaju serba putih tampak mengamati sudut gang gelap, hanya disinari lampu jalan yang mulai redup. Salah satu dari mereka membungkuk tatkala matanya yang dilindungi sebuah kacamata hitam, bertumbukan dengan sebuah benda yang familiar, yang dicarinya seharian ini. Sehelai bulu berwarna putih..

"Aku menemukannya…" ucap rekannya yang juga berkacamata hitam. Yang membedakan hanyalah postur tubuhnya. Pria pertama yang menemukan sehelai bulu itu agak gemuk dan membawa tongkat, sedangkan rekannya tinggi menjulang dan kurus.

"Aku juga.. Aku menemukan bulunya.. Apa yang kau dapat?" ujar pria pertama dengan nada rendah. Dan dingin.

Pria kedua menyeringai. "Setetes darah.. kurasa itu darahnya… "

"Baguslah.. Ini akan mempermudah tugas kita untuk menangkapnya.."

* * *

Hari telah gelap saat ia kembali dari apotek untuk membeli beberapa obat dan perban demi mengobati makhluk yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Naruto, nama makhluk bersayap itu pingsan sesaat setelah Gaara menggendongnya menuju apartemennya. Oleh karena itu ia menunggu sampai Naruto terbangun agar bisa mengobati lukanya. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring, dan duduk dengan amat hati-hati di sisi ranjang. Perlahan diusapnya helai pirang pemuda itu. Yup! Sosok malaikat-anggap saja dia itu malaikat, karena Gaara tak tahu harus menganggapnya apa- yang tengah terluka itu memang berwajah laki-laki, meski parasnya terlalu manis untuk disebut sebagai seorang lelaki.

Rupanya gerakan halus itu tetap terdeteksi oleh Naruto. Sontak ia membuka mata, dan bangkit dari ranjang. Gaara tampak salah tingkah. Ia menutupinya dengan menanyakan hal terkonyol di dunia manapun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ada segelintir perasaan hangat yang anehnya menelusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Lelaki muda berambut merah itu begitu perhatian dan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya berubah sewarna tomat masak.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Dan apakah kau demam? Wajahmu merah…" tukas Gaara yang tak tahu bahwa penyebab merahnya muka Naruto adalah karena dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya tersenyum malu. Tak mungkin kan ia berkata yang sejujurnya?

"Aku akan mengobati luka di punggungmu.. Ini akan sedikit sakit, dan perih.. Harap tahan ya…" Gaara berkata dengan lembut. Diusapnya luka memanjang yang terdapat di punggung Naruto dengan sejumput kapas yang sudah ia tetesi dengan antiseptic, agar lukanya tidak terinfeksi. Naruto mengaduh pelan, membuat Gaara buru-buru menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ditatapnya Naruto khawatir, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang mengatakan'aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih.'

Gaara tersenyum lega. Dibereskannya kotak obat miliknya, lalu membaringkan Naruto kembali ke kasurnya. Tak apa-apa untuk beberapa malam ini tidur diatas sofa, batin Gaara dengan senyum di bibirnya. Benar-benar perubahan yang mengejutkan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia mau susah-payah menolong malaikat itu. Sudahlah.. Lebih baik segera tidur, Gaara.. Besok kau harus bekerja lagi..ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang ternyata belum tidur, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa penolongnya tertidur di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Lukanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit sekarang. Jadi ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Naruto pun kembali memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, berharap esok akan seindah malam ini…

Keesokannya Gaara terbangun dengan perasaan aneh, seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, juga Naruto. Namun perasaan itu segera lenyap saat ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah riang bermain-main dengan antena televisi, memperlakukannya seolah-olah antene itu adalah mainan miliknya. Ia ikut tersenyum, dan menyapa pemuda manis itu. Naruto tampak terkejut, ia tersipu malu. Ia mendekati lampu gantung, lalu dengan sekali sentuh, lampu gantung yang padam itu pun menyala terang. Gaara mengangkat alisnya. Rupanya Naruto punya kekuatan mistis. Kemudian ia menghampiri lampu yang satu lagi. Disentuhnya, lampu itu juga menyala seperti kawannya yang terlebih dulu disentuh oleh tangan mungilnya. Naruto tersenyum riang, direntangkannya kedua tangannya, kedua lampu itu menyala makin terang.

Gaara tertawa kecil demi menyadari maksud dari perbuatan Naruto itu. Mungkin ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah baikan, pikir Gaara sembari terus mengamati senyum di wajah manis pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Benarkah barusan ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang manis? Mungkin ia perlu memeriksakan mata dan otaknya ke dokter spesialis..

Tak terasa Naruto telah seminggu tinggal bersamanya. Selama kurun waktu itu, banyak hal yang telah membuat Gaara semakin jatuh hati padanya. Tingkahnya yang polos, senyumnya yang kekanakan, juga kelembutan hatinya, segala hal yang ada pada pemuda bersosok malaikat tersebut telah meluluhkan sikap dinginnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini berada dalam posisi terpenting di hatinya. Namun perasaan gelisah itu kembali merasukinya, rasa gelisah yang sama saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia menoleh saat dirasakannya sebuah tepukan mampir di pundaknya.

Warna merah muda langsung memenuhi indera penglihatnya. Haruno Sakura, tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Kurasa tuan Gaara sedang ada masalah.. Boleh aku tahu apa masalahnya?"

Gaara tersenyum masam. Sakura memang cocok jadi cenayang. Ia selalu bisa menebak kapanpun ia tengah terkena masalah.

"Aaaaa.. Biar kutebak.. Ini pasti masalah hati, benar kan?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gaara nyaris menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum. Sebegitu terlihatkah ekspresinya hingga bisa ditebak oleh rekan kerjanya itu?

Sakura tertawa. "Katakan saja pada orang yang kau sukai itu.. Sebelum ia jadi milik orang lain, atau pergi untuk selamanya…" lanjut Sakura dengan suara makin pelan. Gaara tersentak kaget. Ia tak bermaksud mengingatkan gadis itu dengan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Sungguh.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"katanya pelan seraya menyentuh lengan gadis bermata hijau tersebut. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Baginya tak ada yang patut disalahkan dari pemuda yang telah berteman dengannya lima tahun silam itu.

"Jalankan nasihatku, oke?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara, lalu kembali ke ruangan tempat ia bekerja, karena Kakashi memanggilnya. Gaara termenung. Sakura benar. Ia harus memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda malaikat itu.

Gaara menepuk keningnya keras-keras! Bukankah Naruto sangat menyukai roti isi ramen buatan Paman Teuchi? Ia tertawa tanpa suara. Akan dimintanya paman Teuchi untuk membantunya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto lewat roti…

Ditekannya nomor kedai Teuchi tak sabar,. Satu deringan, dua deringan, ti- "Ah, Ayame-_san_? Bisa minta bantuanmu? Aku kesana limabelas menit lagi… Iya.. Tunggu saja ya.. Baik.. Terimakasih.."

Gaara menutup telepon dengan senyum sumringah. Semoga firasatnya tadi tidak terbukti..

Satu jam kemudian ia dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Sepanjang jalan ia tak berhenti untuk tersenyum, seraya memandangi bungkusan roti isi ramen yang masih hangat di pelukannya. Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi senang Naruto saat menerima roti ini nanti. Aaah.. Pasti ia akan tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah merona. Benar-benar lelaki muda yang polos..

Sesampainya di depan pintu, perasaan aneh itu kembali melanda. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar, padahal ia ingat jelas. Tadi pagi saat berangkat kerja ia sudah mengunci pintu itu, dan berpesan pada Naruto bahwa ia tak boleh membukakakn pintu pada siapapun, kecuali jika orang itu adalah dirinya. Ada apa ini? Batinnya gelisah seraya mempercepat langkah dan memasuki apartemennya.

Dan firasat buruk itu terbukti… Dua orang asing berpakaian serba putih dengan kacamata hitam tampak sedang mengepung Naruto, dan entah mereka memakai kekuatan apa, hingga Naruto tak berkutik dan terlihat kesakitan. Gaara geram melihatnya, namun saat ia mencoba mendekat, salah satu dari pria tersebut menahannya dengan semacam telepati, hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu dan berteriak kesakitan. Naruto terlihat berkomunikasi dengan pria yang menahannya, yang dijawab dengan tatapan mata setajam pedang katakana. Pemuda malaikat itu nampak berusaha untuk terlepas dari jeratan kekuatan pria tersebut. Sungguh hasil yang sia-sia, karena pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Gaara mencoba bangkit, tetapi pria kurus yang menahannya dengan kekuatan magisnya, membuatnya tak berkutik sedikitpun. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai Naruto, meski harus menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi pemuda bersayap itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sepasang sayap lebar nan putih bersih mengembang dengan sempurna, diringi dengan angin yang bertiup sangat kencang, bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Hingga membuat dua orang pria berpakaian putih itu terpental jatuh. Seisi benda di apartemen itu pun terbang, berputar-putar dan berjatuhan seperti daun gugur dari rantingnya. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Gaara samar-samar mendengar ucapan "Terimakasih….aku mencintaimu.. Tuan Gaara.. Maafkan aku…"

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak terburu-buru memakai jas berwarna cokelat terang, melapisi kaus putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Pemuda dengan iris mata seindah permata berwarna hijau lumut itu merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin, tepat saat mendadak kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, entah kenapa…

Saat mengurut pelipisnya, tatapan matanya terhenti pada sebuah benda berwarna putih cerah, yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Ia membungkuk, dan memungut benda itu. Sehelai bulu..

Angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang sukses menghamburkan kertas-kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Lembar demi lembar kertas yang berjatuhan itu… Juga dering ponsel…Aneh.. Ia merasa pernah ada di situasi ini.. Mungkinkah ini sebuah déjà vu?

Seakan ingin memastikan, Gaara meraih kameranya yang belum sempat ia sentuh selama beberapa waktu lalu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang…

Di dalam kamera tersebut terlihat sesosok makhluk bersayap putih tengah terbang melintasi awan-awan yang berwarna sama seperti sayap yang dimilikinya, yang diingatnya, ia potret seminggu lalu.. Kilasan demi kilasan terbayang laksana sebuah piringan film yang diputar di bioskop, menampilkan potongan-potongan memori yang sempat hilang dari dirinya. Inikah alasannya merasa bahwa peristiwa barusan adalah sebuah déjà vu? Karena ternyata ia pernah mengalaminya, bersama sesosok malaikat rupawan bernama Naruto…

Perlahan butiran airmata mengalir di pipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Amat sesak…

Ia merindukan sosok malaikat berambut pirang dan bermata secerah langit biru itu..

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa tidak berdaya karena merindukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dapat ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya…..

THE END

* * *

Author Word's Area : Terinspirasi dari sebuah MV dari SM The Ballad, dengan judul yang sama.. Dan langsung terpikir untuk membuat fictnya dengan pairing GaaNaru.. Mohon maaf bila kurang memukau reader sekalian.. *bow bareng Kyuhyun

Review?


End file.
